


A talent to be misinterpreted

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah isn't good with compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talent to be misinterpreted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um talento para ser mal interpretada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137197) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), poor communication skills.

Herah didn’t know what to do anymore. She had tried everything, and Sera didn’t seem to notice she liked her. She was desperate enough to ask for help.

“How do I let a girl know that I like her?” Herah asked Bull, who was sitting at his usual spot. “Better yet, how do I make a girl like me?”

“Are you talking about Sera?”

Herah was shocked. “How do you know that?”

Bull shrugged. “She’s the only person you insult.”

“I do not!” she said offended. “I was trying to be nice!”

Bull laughed. “You weren’t doing a very good job. From what I heard, you offended her hair, her clothes, her humor, her eyes, and surprisingly even her fingers.”

Herah winced, remembering those events. “I was trying to compliment her.”

“And that’s why Josephine doesn’t let you talk to anyone, ever. You have a way with words, boss, and by that I mean you have a talent to be misinterpreted. Come on, sit, I’ll teach you a thing or two about complimenting the ladies.”

\---

She went up the stairs as soon as she was done with Bull, wanting to act while the knowledge was still fresh in her mind.

“Hey, Sera, do you have a moment?” she asked.

Sera looked at her with suspicion, squinting her eyes. “So you can offend me some more?”

Herah scratched the back of her head. “Actually, I wanted to apologize. I was recently informed that I might have a bit of a problem expressing myself.”

“So what where you trying to say when you said that you could tell that I cut my own hair with a knife? Or said that my clothes were falling apart? Or complained about my pranks? Or said that I have scary eyes? Or that my fingers are look weird holding a bow?”

She shifted her weight and looked down. “That your hair is really cute and very unique, and that you look really god in whatever you wear even if your clothes are falling apart, and that you were so funny that I would rather play pranks with you than work, and that your eyes are really fierce and show how strong you are, and that you have amazingly long fingers.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You really suck at this.”

“Sorry?”

“Fine, I’ll forgive you. But you have to have some cookies with me.”

Herah frowned, replaying that last sentence in her head. “Ok?” It was her turn to be confused, as it would appear that her communication issues didn’t limit themselves to what she said. As they made their way to the kitchens, she made a mental note to ask Bull what did it meant when a girl invited you to eat cookies.


End file.
